


to care | neo

by happynnnding



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happynnnding/pseuds/happynnnding
Summary: The less you care, the happier you'll be. That's not true. You'll never be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> " this is awesome. i finally have my account here. x)

 

 

* * *

   
 

 

_"I'm fine. Don't worry."_

He wondered how long Hakyeon would continue lying to himself. He wondered to whom Hakyeon was even lying for. For _him_? Why would he even? It's not like he cares at all, because he _never_ did. He _never_ cares for anyone, especially Hakyeon. Hakyeon can keep making himself believe that he does, _but_ he would never be able to bend the truth. Taekwoon has _never_ cared for him.

 _Hakyeon._ If there's even one thing that Taekwoon ever regretted in his life; it was meeting the tanned male. He was all that Taekwoon never wanted to get associated with. He was all that Taekwoon never wanted to be.

 _Hakyeon._ He was loud. And Taekwoon hates loud people the most. The tanned male doesn't seem to know when to stop talking once he started. He talks about almost everything every single day. He got so much energy and with Taekwoon just watching him, he tires him already. He's loud, so cheerful and lively. _Almost_ like a child, and that alone already makes Taekwoon deems him _stupid._ — _(even if Hakyeon is the top of their class)._

 _Hakyeon._ He's _kind._ He's too kind, he can't even say no; even if he doesn't even want to. He doesn't know how to refuse and always end up doing everything that was asked from him. Even if the malice through the action was so obvious already, he'll pretend he never noticed at all.

 _Hakyeon._ He gets abused a lot. He's the most perfect _prey_ to torment because he _never_ fights back. He does not know how. And every time Taekwoon sees him being pushed around and cornered, he never looked like he will ever learn how to even fight back at all. He's just _too kind_ — _too stupid_ not to know how to defend and stand up for himself. It angers Taekwoon so much.

 _Hakyeon._ He's so _clumsy._ But Taekwoon knows better that all those bruises and wounds scarring his sun-kissed skin weren't because he bumped and fell somewhere. He knows better than to believe that Hakyeon hurt himself while walking with his attention on his phone. He knows the truth, _but_ Taekwoon never tried to argue. A question of _what happened to you_ and a _hum_ in a response to Hakyeon's reason every time are enough already to make Hakyeon believes that Taekwoon believed him. It's not like Taekwoon even wanted to know more anyway because he doesn't. He doesn't care and will _never_ care. It didn't matter to him if Hakyeon would lie every time he questions him, at least he asked.

 

 

 

Stupid. That's all Hakyeon is. _Stupid._

So why would Taekwoon waste his time to care about someone as stupid as _Hakyeon?_

 

 

 

_"And you gave them all the money you tried so hard to save?"_

_"They needed it. Hoseok wanted to buy a new pair of sneakers, and Sanghyuk wanted a new phone. I happened to have the money, and they don't."_

_"They obviously mugged you."_

_" ...they needed the...money..."_

_"Sure. Keep making yourself believe that."_

He doesn't care about Hakyeon. He _really_ doesn't. But sometimes he just feel like slamming the tanned male's head into the wall and knocks some sense into his thick skull how much of a _moron_ he is. He wants to force his eyes open to see and realize what kind of person he was turning into and what kind he already was. _Stupid. Moron. Gullible. Gullible._ How could such person exist?

 

 

 

_"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I spilled my coffee on you! The cup slipped from my hand!"_

_"I- It's alright! Don't worry about it, Hongbin. I'm fine!"_

_"Did it really slip or you did it on purpose?"_

_"T- Taekwoonie! How could you say something like that? Hongbin didn't mean it! Right, Binie?"_

_"Of course! Why would I do such thing?"_

_"See, Taekwoonie. Hongbin didn't mean it! It was an accident. Don't blame him. Things like this really happens!"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

Hakyeon can keep calling him his _friend._ _Forever_ if he wants, but Taekwoon will never consider someone like him as his friend. _Lifelong friends?_ Taekwoon scoffs in disbelief when Hakyeon labeled them like that. Such thing never existed. Especially not in between Taekwoon and him. _Never._ Because he hates _stupid_ people and he _doesn't_ care about Hakyeon.

 

 

 

_"I knew I made the right choice."_

_"..."_

_"My best friend, Taekwoonie."_

 

 

 

But he never knew. He never noticed. He never realized. That that was the last time he saw Hakyeon.

Hakyeon was found one Wednesday morning in one of the bathroom stalls of the school —pale, cold, umoving, _lifeless._ Hakyeon was found dead; a deep cut on his wrist, blood pooling underneath him and his face streaked with dried _tears._ The tanned male killed himself. _A suicide._ And next to him lies a _letter_ containing Taekwoon's nam _e._

And in the letter, Hakyeon apologized. Hakyeon apologized for being too loud. Hakyeon apologized for being annoying. Hakyeon apologized for not knowing how to get mad. Hakyeon apologized for everything. And in that same letter, Hakyeon _thanked_ him. Hakyeon thanked him because he _cared._ Hakyeon thanked him because he was his _best friend._

He never knew. He never noticed. He never realized he was already crying. He _didn't_ care for Hakyeon. He _never_ considered him his best friend, let alone just a friend. But he was crying when he learned he lost the tanned male. He was crying when Hakyeon apologized and thanked him. He was crying because he realized that Hakyeon was gone already and wouldn't come back anymore. He was crying because Hakyeon was already dead. And it's all that took him for him to realize that he _actually_ cared. He had always cared for Hakyeon. He was caring about Hakyeon _all this time._ He just never wanted to admit it. He never wanted to admit that he was actually the _stupid_ one. He was the _moron,_ not Hakyeon. Had he only admitted that he cared for Hakyeon, had he only been true to himself, he could have stopped the tanned male and save him. Hakyeon most probably would still be with him. Laughing and cracking lame jokes with him. He had always cared, but all he had been was a _coward._ He should have been there for Hakyeon. He should have stood up for Hakyeon because he already knew Hakyeon couldn't possibly do for himself. He should have protected him. He should have.

 

_I should have..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
 

 

 


End file.
